


They are brothers your honor

by Clarinetlesbian (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Other, Siblings, dont ship minors that is weird, this is not shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clarinetlesbian
Summary: Hi I read stories with them being brothers and I love it so much and there’s not enough stories of it so I am making a bunch of Oneshots for it yes yes yes yes yes yes yes
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	1. Info

Hi so this is basically Dream and Purpled being brothers because I love it. 

THIS IS NOT SHIPPING DO NOT SHIP MINORS THATS WEIRD. 

Also please excuse how yuck my writing can be sometimes I struggle with words. English is my first language so I have no reason to suck at words so much but i do. 

If you have requests comment them because I will run out of ideas at some point.


	2. The way a river flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpleds safe place gets found

Purpled enjoyed going down to the river. It was isolated and quiet and the only thing that could ever bug him were the bugs that occasionally buzzed at him. He could sit and lay in the grass for hours without a bad thought in the world. And the best part was that nobody knew he went down there, and as long as he had a say in it nobody would. 

He didn’t really get a say in it this time though. After the war, they had been working on rebuilding the SMP all day and he was sweaty and tired. Everyone else was preparing to head home for the night but he awaited them all to leave too find the familiar path through the forest. As he walked he thought he heard a few leaves crunch but he assumed it was just because he was close to sleep and his brain was acting up. He laid down after allowing his sword to slip from his hands. After a few minutes of quiet he allowed his eyes to slip shut, promising himself it would only be for a few minutes. 

The sun soon shined through the windows and forced Purpled awake. Eyes and brain still blurry he stood from the bed he laid on and stumbled for his door. When it wasn’t in its normal place everything came back like a flood. He looked around quickly trying to recognize his surroundings. When did he get here? Whos house was it? The questions rushed through his head as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. It seemed to familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Until he heard Dreams voice. 

“Hey you’re awake!” He looked to his right and saw the taller standing in front of a stove. The smell of pancakes became more apparent as he walked over. “Um, how did I get here” Dream chuckled. “Well i followed you after everyone left last night, not to be creepy I wanted to make sure you didn’t get attacked, and you fell asleep so I brought you here” Purpled nodded and crossed his arms. He probably looked so awkward. Other then to help out repairing the server he really hadn’t interacted with anyone. And most of that was just people barking orders at him and he followed like a lost puppy. 

Everyone seemed so busy lately and passed off his invited to hang out. Even Dream. He understood the war made them busy but it didn’t make it less lonely. So now he didn’t know how to act in a social situation where they could have a normal conversation. 

Dream placed a few pancakes on two plates and brought them to the table. He motioned for Purpled to sit across from him and he rushed to comply. After what seemed like hours, but was really only 10 minutes, the awkward silence they were left it got broken. “Havent seen you around much” it was more of a statement then a question. Purpled was surprised he noticed his lack of appearance around the server with how busy everyone’s been. “Yeah, things have been busy lately huh” it came off more nervous then he wanted. 

Truth be told Dream kept an eye on Purpled at all times. He cared for his little bro more then anything, even if he didn’t show it. He noticed how the once talkative teenager who always had someone by his side became quiet and lonely. “Well you should definitely come around more often, I miss you” and he couldn’t miss the flash of happiness that went through Purpleds eyes. He got a nod at that and Dream collected their plates and cleaned them quickly. They spent the day watching random movies of Dreams couch and laughing like how they did when they were younger. Little to their knowledge it would soon become a tradition again, every Friday no matter the war or special event going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I kind of rushed this. Once again I struggle with words some times so please correct me on any mistakes I make :)


	3. The most wonderful time of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS POG I LOVE CHRISTMAS AND IT SNOWED WHERE I LIVE TODAY. LIKE ACTUAL SNOW THAT MADE A FEW PILES NOT THAG SMALL SHIT THAT HAPPENED ONCE BEFORE. GJSISNAKANANFNDSJSMSMXDJ

It had snowed on the Dream SMP. The blankets of white suddenly appeared one morning and the teenagers of the area seemed to freak. They jumped around in the snow with no jackets or hats, and maybe with no shoes. You could hear their laughing and yelling for hours as the pelted each other with balls of snow. By noon their were snowmen around every corner and they had gotten so tired out they were laid in the snow with bright red faces. A very concerned ghostbur and philza forced came walking upon them and forced them to go home and warm up. 

Purpled stuck his tongue out at them when they complained about having to leave, because the two older men had no control over him. He always loved the snow. Loved how beautiful it made everything looked. He admired how it looked on the Christmas tree and other decorations they put up a few weeks prior. It made everything have some type of magical feel to it that he never understood. It was sparkly and happy and he wished he could never leave. And he planned on it. 

That was until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder that caused his to jump a hundred feet in the air. He turned to look at the offender of this crime and was met with the familiar smiley mask of Dreams. “Dude where are your shoes?” The older chuckled, looking at his pale feet surrounded by the snow. Purpled laughed with him before looking back at the tree. He pointed at it “the snow makes that look really pretty, doesn’t it?”. Dream nodded for a second before realizing Purpled wasn’t facing him anymore “Yeah it really does”. 

After that Dream dragged Purpled back to his house and forced him to drink hot chocolate and warm himself up. Especially after he heard a few sneezes he make sure the entire cup got drank. He left Purpled a few hours later when the sun set so he could rest up, and during that time he formed a plan. 

The next morning Purpled woke up from someone shaking him. His eyes cracked open and saw Dream and Tommy standing above him. As soon as they could tell his eyes were open he was getting dragged down the water elevator and out of his sacred home. They stopped a few steps away from the door and allowed him to compose himself before turning him around. 

His UFO had Christmas lights draped around it. The green and red lights hung low, and some looked similar to vines. The smile that broke out on his face was almost instant. He loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are princes cause I said so and Purpled got hurt and Dream is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS SUCKS I WAS BORED SO I MADE SOMETHING. I might make a whole story of them being brothers and princes because I want to and I can.

Dreams attention was quickly drawn away from the paper infront of him when outside he could hear yelling. He rushed outside his room to find out what was going on, only to be shoved to the side as a guard ran by carrying what looked like to be a person. A few more passed and following behind was his mom with a worried expression. He grabbed her arm before she could get to far “what’s going on?”. She shifted her eyes from the group getting further down the hall “your brother was out doing some knight training and a thief surprised him and attacked him. He’s lost quite the amount of blood and he hit his head pretty hard”. His heart seemed to stop at that sentence. 

His little brother got hurt. The brother he promised he would never let get hurt. Know that brother was getting carried down the hall to the infirmary. He ran after them and slid in quietly as the door shut behind them. He watched as they arranged Purpled on the table and got the medical supplied out for stitches and to clean the injury. Even in his hazy state Purpled was wincing and whimpering at the pain. It only made Dream more angry when he went to go comfort him and was pushed back to the wall and told to go somewhere else. He stood there though, watching and worrying.

They finished the stitches and left him alone. Purpled seemed to have fallen into a peaceful state of sleep after they stopped pricking him and stabbing him with needles. The purple sweatshirt that was always draped on the boy had been thrown to the side and was covered in blood. Dream let out a sigh knowing how upset Purpled would be without the sweatshirt he had clung onto a majority of his life. Maybe he could clean it before he woke up as a nice surprise?

He agreed with his brain on that thought and scooped it up and went to find some water and soap. He rushed to scrub out the stains and hung it up on a drying rack for him to get later. Just as the sun was setting he was walking down the same hallway as he did earlier that morning lost in thought. He had become so lost in thought that he ran right into one of the servants who had a smile on her face. “Oh! Dream I have wonderful news, Purpled woke up a few minutes ago. I’m running to get him some food now but i thought you would be happy to know”. Dream matched her smile and ran back to the infirmary. 

Maybe it was rude to leave her without thanks but holy shit was he happy. When he walked in Purpled was sitting up with a white t-shirt covering him. Their parents were talking with him, lecturing him about how he needed to be more careful while practicing or he would no longer be allowed. His head perked up when Dream entered and his bored look changed to a very happy one. It was a reaction they always had with each other especially when they got lectured like this. 

After their parents left Dream hugged his brother tightly. He only pulled away when Purpled complained that he was pressing on the injury and made it hurt more. Dream hoisted himself on top of the table and they talked for a few hours. Soon though, the conversation got limited and the moon shone through the window and they drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile the same thief was complaining in his jail cell.


	5. The morning after the fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled gets sad and Dream is good big bro

Purpled was tired. The sun had set an hour ago yet the festival was still lively and loud. He sat off in front of a booth trying to keep himself awake but all he could focus on was how tired he was. He couldn’t just leave though. He was already so left out of their games that know he had the chance to be apart of it he couldn’t just not be there. This was the first time they had said a word to him in months and it was going so well. The only person who was missing was his brother dream. He chose to go on an adventure for more supplies a few days prior, so he was nowhere to be seen. 

Soon Punz had noticed his droopy eyes and ordered him to go home and sleep. Purpled brain yelled at him not too, that it meant people actually talking to him would be done and he would have to go back to being lonely in his UFO until whatever event happened next. He protested to Punz yet the older just dragged him back to where his house was located. He made sure Purpled got situated before he said goodbye and left him alone. Through the entire process the teenager had to keep the tears from slipping. When Punz left he chose to finally let the tears fall. He just wanted friends. 

The next day he was almost nervous to leave his house, but he was out of food. He curled in on himself as he walked down the path with his hand gripped around his sword. This happened every time an event happened. They never wanted to talk to him after, it was always some in the moment you’rehereandimhavingagoodtimesoletstalk. And then when he said hi to them they awkwardly waved him off and walked away. He didn’t bother talking to them this morning. It made him internally cringe when he walked by Tommy and Wilbur and they shot him an annoyed glare for interrupting their conversation. 

Purpled reached the forest and started killing animals and collecting food. The sounds of nature was a nice change from his normal lonely silence. By the time the sun set again he managed to have gotten a decent supply, enough to last him a longish time. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and froze when a branch snapped from nearby. He had cleared the area of animals and none of the other members of the SMP came to this part of the forest. He lifted his sword again and turned to where the sound originated. 

He expected a creeper or zombie, maybe a skeleton. What he was not expecting was his older brother to move from behind the tree with his hands raised “don’t worry dude it’s just me”. Purpled dropped the weapon with a sigh “thanks for the heart attack, very much appreciated”. Dream laughed and revealed the rest of himself that was hidden “you shouldn’t be out this late though, mobs tend to spawn a lot in this area”. Purpled knew. He knew that it was dangerous but nobody else cared about his safety so why should he. He shrugged lightly “yeah I was just getting food, I’m heading back now”. Dream nodded yet still stood there. 

When neither moved Dream chuckled again “well are we going to start walking back or are we just gonna stand here”. Oh- Oh Dream wanted to walk with him. He awkwardly nodded and stumbled to start walking back, hearing the older start following. They had small talk for the most part but Purpled mind raced. He couldn’t stop the same horrible thoughts from last night coming back. Dream only stumbled upon him, he didn’t want to walk back he was just being nice. God he hated being suck a nuisance to everyone. He could feel the tears pricking up on his eyes and he forced his head down. 

Before he could figure what was happening Dream had his hand on his forehead. “You good? Your forehead feels hot maybe you’re sick” there was a slight worry in his tone. No- it was just his brain hoping too much. “Nah I’ve just been outside a long time” he saw Dream nod in the corner of his eye. He moved his head away from the hand but something went wrong and his thumb swiped across a tear that had started to run down his cheek. They both stopped walking. 

“Wha- why are you crying” Purpled was never one to control his emotions. His tears only gathered up more out of fear. He tried so hard to keep them in but soon he let out little hiccups and fully broke down. He was so caught up in his dumb overthinking that he barely registered Dream wrapping his arms around him and a hand running through his hair. It caused him to calm down slightly until he realized what exactly was going on.

He would have to explain how lonely he had been feeling. He would basically have to tell his brother that he was an over dramatic baby and cried because he just wanted someone to talk with him. That he really just wanted to be able to hang out with his brother and friends without feeling like a burden. But he was a burden. He was a clingy burden. More tears seemed to pour at that thought. 

He calmed down to a few sniffles and Dream looked down at him “Wanna talk about it?”. Purpled nodded and they chose to go to Dreams base when a skeleton chose to start shooting at them. He explained how he had been feeling, the angry glares he had been getting, how shitty he actually felt. Dream seemed to get annoyed the farther he went on and he started feeling more bad about this. The older must’ve noticed the worry and he quickly grabbed Purpleds arm “I’m not mad at you I promise. More mad at them”. Purpled nodded and shifted back, what was he supposed to do now? “You know you could always come talk to me Purp, it’s okay” he nodded again. 

The next morning they decided to cook all the food Purpled gathered the previous day and went to the bedwars server, winning all the games of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got tired at the end.


End file.
